Forbidden Love
by GhostPup
Summary: Three years after The Games, all my friends went their own way, Julian still visits me, but what will happen between me and the guy with the golden green eyes, that makes me feel just as much, if not more then Julian?
1. Prologue

**Epilogue**

It's been three years since Julian sacrificed himself to save us, and I haven't stopped thinking about him. I can't, everything reminds me of him, even Tom's hugs and kisses remind me of Julian now, and all the passion he put into them. A lot has happened since Julian left me; though, not all of it has been good.

Tom and I started to grow apart, it was my fault though; I can't stop thinking of Julian and every time Tom touched me, I would think of Julian, and Tom knew it. We were happy, then I started seeing him in my dreams, feeling the passion and the heat the two of us shared. I've dreamt of him every night since his elders crossed his name off the board. Sometimes I could feel him wrap his arms around me before I was fully asleep, I started yearning for him, becoming dispassionate towards Tom. He couldn't give me what I needed, he couldn't measure up to Julian...even if they have just been dreams.

Everything in my life has changed since then...slowly but surely. Everyone is gone, Audrey and Michael went to college together on the other side of the country, Dee is three states over, Summer is up in Canada, Zach is still here but he's wrapped up in his art and his new girlfriend Jasmine, and Tom, Tom and I broke up a couple months after Julian. Our relationship was strong, but my love for Julian is stronger, I just wish that I knew it before he died. Another major change in my life is that I'm now a werewolf. It wasn't planned, but these things just happen sometimes.


	2. Chapter 1

I was walking home from work one night, it was probably around 1 am, and I had to cut through an alley to get home, just like I do every night. This night however, was different. This night, I got attacked; not by a mugger or a rapist, I got attacked by a werewolf. I kept hearing something behind me, almost like a dog, but it sounded bigger. Whenever I checked, there wasn't anything behind me. On the third check, right as I was turning around, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, a big black mass was coming at me. I got ready to fight, I faced worse when I played the Game with Julian so this didn't scare me, until it came into the light and I saw it clearly. It was beautiful, glossy silver coat, the same color as Julian's hair, and bright blue eyes, filled with hunger. I wasn't able to move quick enough and the giant wolf caught me by the shoulder and started dragging me back into the alley, my mind was reeling, there shouldn't be a wolf this big out here, let alone attacking me. I had a bad feeling in my stomach that this was going to turn deadly if i didn't do something about it. I quickly scanned the area and grabbed a broken pole, without thinking I turned and shoved the pole through the animals shoulder.

I don't remember much, other than stumbling my way out to the road before I collapsed. Next thing I knew i was in a hospital. I slowly came out of my dreamless sleep, quickly sitting once I realised where I was, up before gasping at the pain in my shoulder. I moved my gown and saw the big gauzy bandage covering my left shoulder and down pretty far into my chest. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and pushed myself up, my legs were wobbly but I was overall ok for just being attacked by a giant wolf. I walked out of my room and to the nursing station.

"Excuse me. Can you call my parent? They don't know where I am. How long..." I started to ask before something pulled me back to unconsciousness. It was a blissful dream, the warm sun on my back, a cool breeze ruffling the dress Julian always put me in. Then I felt it, his warm and loving arms surrounding me. I smiled and leaned against him, closing my eyes and lacing our fingers.

"How was your day?" He asked as he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, resting his head against mine as he enjoyed our first embrace of the day.

"I had the weirdest dream...I think it was a dream anyway. I was walking home from work, taking the same route as always, but I kept hearing something behind me, like the noise a dog makes, but different. I kept checking to see what the source of the sound was but I couldn't see anything. Not until I got to the street anyway." I lifted my head, thinking about what had happened. "Once I got into the light, I noticed a dark mass coming at me, I didn't realise what it was until it was too late. It came into the light and stopped for a split second, and I froze, I couldn't react...that was stupid of me, I should have done something...but I couldn't, so it grabbed me with it's teeth and dragged me back into the alley. I knew something really bad was going to happen if I didn't do something, so I grabbed a broken pipe and stabbed it in the shoulder...I ran, but I only made it to the lights before I passed out from blood loss, next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed with this giant bandage on my shoulder." I pulled away from him at some point during the story, after I finished I reached up to touch the gauze, only to find that it wasn't there. I started and looked at my shoulder, you could see the deep scars there, they were the kind that would be there forever. I fingered them curiously.

"Jenn...what was it that attacked you?" I could hear nervous in his voice, I turned to see him staring at the scar.

"It was a really big dog, though it had wolf colorings and i've never seen a dog that big." He came closer and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you attack it first?" His eyes were full of concern, I cupped his face and kissed him passionately.

"It reminded me of you...it's fur was almost the same color as your hair, bright blue eyes and the want behind those eyes, I thought it was you for a second, and a second was all it needed. Why? Do you know something that I don't?" He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I could feel his lips moving in my hair and him holding me close. "Baby, what's wrong?" I was getting worried now, this wasn't like him.

"I love you so much, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you, but I will avenge you." He whispered in my ear, I could hear the resolve and the anger there.

"You don't have to, it was just a dog bite, not like I'm going to turn into a werewolf or anything," I pulled back and looked at him, he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Julian? Am I?" He closed his eyes and sighed. I took a step back, I couldn't believe it. I loved the idea of werewolves but I didn't think they existed. My whole life, everything, was going to change. My knees gave out, Julian was right there with me, he caught me before I fell. I clutched his shirt and cried.

"I'm sorry Jenny, I wish I could have stopped this...but you have to go and find the pack...there is no other way that you will be able to survive this without them. I love you so much, and I'm going to do my best to help you as much as I can ok?" I nodded silently, looking at the ground and watching the tears fall. I could feel the pull of reality which meant I was waking up.

"I love you too Julian, you are my world, my one love." I held on tight and whispered in his ear before I faded from this world we both lived for.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, I was surrounded by doctors and nurses, I saw my parents at the door and all I could think about was how they didn't need to be as worried as they looked. I would live, I have gotten tough since Julian, though they know nothing of him, they wouldn't believe me.

"What's going on?" I slurred, the doctor quickly turned from the machine to my left to face me. He started lifting my eyelids and shining a light into my eyes, then asked me to touch his finger with my left hand.

"This is remarkable. A few hours ago we were having a hard time stopping the bleeding, now the wound is healed. There isn't a thing wrong with her, she's just a bit groggy from the medication. We'll have to run a few tests just to make sure but by the looks of it, she can go home." My parents sighed in relief, I was confused, the medications clouded my mind so I couldn't process what was going on, or how it was going on.

The doctor left after taking some blood, as soon as he was gone my parents came rushing over, holding my hands and stroking my short hair. I drifted in and out or sleep as they talked to me so, to me, it looked like Julian was standing at the end of my bed.

"Julian..." I weakly reached out for him. I needed his comfort, I needed to feel his arms around me right now. My arm dropped as I fell asleep, though the medications kept me from having a full dream with him, I got bits of it, I was able to feel his arms around me and that blazing kiss of his for just seconds at a time.

I convulsed and screamed, tears running down my face as the pain hit, a pain so severe that it felt like everything was on fire, burning me with a flame hotter than the one in the cafeteria during the second game, a flame that seemed to eat me from the inside out. I couldn't stop it and I didn't know what was causing it, it came in waves, pulses of burning pain coursing through my body. I could feel it in my bones first, then it spread up and out to my skin, it felt like even my hair was burning.

In between waves I could see my parents, the doctors and Julian, dear sweet Julian, standing by my bed. I reached out for him, I was scared and I desperately needed his comfort and his strength right now. He took it, but I could tell his wasn't really there, that I was in between sleep and awake. I smiled slightly at him though, I knew this was harder for him, to appear this clear when I was still awake, to physically touch me.

"You are changing my love. It is painful at first, but you will survive. This isn't your first change though, don't worry, that won't happen until next full moon. This is the werewolf gene bonding with your body, becoming one with it. I'll hold your hand and stay right here until it passes ok?" I nodded and mouthed thank you before another wave hit me.

I tried to hold in the scream, curling up into a little ball and letting out a whimper. I tried to concentrate on Julian, his voice as he talked to me, and his touch, his soothing touch that comforted me and gave me strength. I eventually passed out, the waves were still coming, but no longer as strong. I was able to sleep and give both Julian and me a break.

We laid on the grass in this beautiful world of ours and held each other. Both of us were worn out, though neither was going to say anything. I gently ran my hand up and down on his chest and stomach until another wave hit, I clenched his shirt in my hand and involuntarily curled up against the pain. He slid his arms around me and started stroking my back while talking me through it. My love for him swelled right then, the love that we had for each other was more than anyone could ever imagine, there was nothing I wouldn't do for him in that moment.

"What am I going to do?" I asked feeling defeated.

"We are going to pull through this and then we have to find the pack. They are the only ones that can help you with the transformation, trust me my love, you need their help." He held me close, kissing the top of my head.

"When will this pain stop?" I looked up and met his beautiful, iridescent blue eyes as the wave past.

"This pain will stop in an hour or two, but for this next month, you will ache and hurt as your body adjusts and adapt. It'll be a lot easier then this though." I leaned against the soft hand that caressed my face. I trusted him, I knew that what he said was true, deep down, I knew. I laid my head back down on his chest, listening to his heart beat before falling asleep.

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes and the pressure of something on my lap. I looked down and saw my mom laying there, holding my hand. I smiled and stroked her hair, grateful that she stayed to support me, even though I didn't know she had. She woke with a start, surprised to see me awake.

"Oh my god, Jenny! Oh, I was so worried about you. Are you ok? Is the pain gone? Is there anything I can get you?" She was fussing over me and I laughed a bit, amused about how ruffled she looked.

"Other than some water and something to get rid of this head ache, I'm good." I smiled, laying a hand on her arm to still her fussing.

"Oh I know you're good hunny, I'm just worried about you." She gave me a hug before running to get what I had asked for. I laied back, closing my eyes for a second, wondering about everything going on with me right now. I could smell my mom coming, that light floral scent mixed with different scents from the housr. As she got closer, the scent got stronger, and stronger and stronger. I sneezed at the scent, it was so strong when before it seemed barely there. Then I started noticing all the sterile and bleach like smells of the hospital. I tried to breath through my mouth until my mom got back.

"There you go sweetie. The doctor said that he'll be in to see you in a minute." I nodded, downing the two little blue pills she gave me and the plastic cup of water.

"Thank you." I mumbled before leaning against the bed to rest. Last night had taken alot out of me. My mom let me doze until the doctor came in, though I think I knew he was coming before she did.

"Well good morning Jennifer, seems like you've had a busy night." He causually joked as he looked at my chart. "Everything looks clear on the tests, they don't show any signs of something wrong. I think that pain was more psychological then physiological. So she is good to go when ever you want, just let the nurse know and she'll sign you out." He smiled and left the room, I sighed, good news at last, I can leave.

"Can we leave now?" I asked, my voice quiet and rough from last night.

"You sure?" I just nodded, I wanted my own bed, my own pillow, familiar scents and to be alone for a bit. I needed to recover from this. "Ok, I'll get your things and sign us out." She smiled and left the room. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and sat there until my mom came back with my cloths. I slowly put them on before plopping down in the wheelchair they provided.

I headed up stairs once we got home and fell onto my nice, soft bed, familiar scents rushed up around me. I looked at the clock, 2:35 it read, that was the last thing I saw before the weariness took me into a deep and dreamless sleep. I woke up to my mom shaking me, the clock said 5:45, I had slept for three hours in what felt like a blink. I got up and headed down to supper, mom had my my favourite pasta dish.

"I figured that since you haven't eaten in a day and a half that you would probably want this." Dinner was brought to the table and I was given a heaping bowl. I ate all that was infront of me before heading back upstairs, I was still so tired, it was hard to stay awake. I collapsed on my bed and slept all night. This time, I was able to have my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to the feather light kiss warming me. The scents came rushing in at my, scents I have never noticed before. The light fresh scent of grass all around us, the cooling and soothing scent of the water that was at my feet, the briskness of the mountains to the east and the spicy, intoxicating scent of Julian. I pulled him down, sticking my nose into the junction of his neck and shoulder and inhaled his scent.

"I see you have discovered the sensitivity for scent now." He chuckled and stroked my hair, enjoying the feeling of our bodies together.

"You smell so..." I inhaled deeply, letting his scent wash over my senses like a waterfall. "So sensual, so intoxicating...I want it." I pushed him down, kissing and licking every inch of exposed skin, opening his shirt to reveal the nicely tonned body hidden underneath. I kissed his chest, burying my nose into the hollow point by his solar plexis, my tongue darted out, tasting the succulent scent coming from him. We moaned as my tongue caressed his skin. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back.

"You have no idea how much I want you, but we can't right now, we need to figure out what you are going to do." I pouted and sat down, clearly not happy that I had to stop. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, kissing my head and trying to calm me down.

"So what do I do?" I looked up at him, his blue eyes stormy and troubled.

"You have to find the pack," He cut me off before I was able to say anything, "You have to go back to where you were attacked, go there and wait...I have no doubt that they will be watching for you. But remember, you can't show fear, nor can you get aggressive, you are still weaker then them, until you can change next week, they will slaughter you. You have to go and appeal to the pack leader, then he will either accept you into the pack, or exile you." He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me deeply before pushing me away, I could feel myself falling back into my body, back into conscienceness. "You have to go now my love. Be safe." I woke up with a start, looking at my clock to see it was 2 am, I stretched and stood up, thinking about what Julian said. Before I knew it, I was jumping out of my second story window, landing on my feet and sprinting towards that alley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to reply and/or update my stories. Truth be told I am having such a bad writers block that I have NO idea what to do with any of the stories. If you have something you would like to see in a story (a challenge of sorts), pm me or write it in a review and I will work it in, this will help me to update faster, especially seeing as I have no idea where I want any of them to go. **


End file.
